


fucc

by croshekh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croshekh/pseuds/croshekh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they fucc</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucc

A Bokuaka fanfic  
TheY FUCc. And AKasshi lik “OMG BOKUTO MMMM”  
AND bOkuTO screm “HEY HEY HEY”  
He cum inside.  
babies


End file.
